A bidirectional signal interface allows communication between two or more circuits that generate logic signals having different voltage levels. For example, suppose that a processor generates a low logic level (e.g., a logic 0 level) equal to 0 Volts (V) and a high logic level (e.g., a logic 1 level) equal to 1.8 V, and a memory generates a logic 0 level equal to 0 V and a logic 1 level equal to 2.7 V. Because their logic 1 levels are different, one typically cannot connect the signal (e.g., data address) nodes of the processor directly to the corresponding signal nodes of the memory. Instead, one places a bidirectional signal interface between the processor and memory, and the interface translates the voltage level of the logic-1 signals from the processor to the logic-1 voltage level of the memory, and translates the voltage level of the logic-1 signals from the memory to the logic-1 voltage level of the processor.
Many known bidirectional signal interfaces require one or more direction signals that indicate which coupled circuit (e.g., the processor or the memory in the above example) is driving a signal onto a particular signal node at a particular time. For example, when the processor drives a logic signal onto a signal node, the processor may generate a direction signal that indicates to the interface that the processor is the source of the signal. Likewise, when the memory drives a logic signal onto the same signal node, the memory may generate a direction signal that indicates to the interface that memory is the source of the signal.
But some circuits are unable to generate a direction signal.
Fortunately, some known bidirectional signal interfaces do not require direction signals.
But these bidirectional signal interfaces may have undesirable characteristics. For example, existing interfaces may be relatively slow, and thus may limit the signal bandwidth between the coupled circuits. Furthermore, existing interfaces may consume a significant amount of power in a standby condition, i.e., during a period of no signal transitions.